People skilled with gym equipment and sporting goods are familiar with using a scooter for recreational and physical education purposes. Propelling the scooter across a floor helps to build upper and lower body strength, and improve coordination. Sometimes people desire to use two or more scooters. For example, a single person may wish to move across the floor in a prone or supine position; or several people may wish to move together. But in either of these cases, movement can be clumsy or awkward—absent some firm connection between scooters—because the scooters may not move in the same direction.
The prior art addresses this problem by using an elongated connecting rod to connect two or more scooters together. But a problem arises if the connecting rod is not immediately available or otherwise lost—because the connecting rod is a separate item. Also, because the rod is elongated and narrow, it connects the scooters in a spaced-apart manner; and this is impractical and uncomfortable for the single user who wishes to lie flat across two or more scooters. Finally, because the connector is elongated and narrow, it may get broken if someone falls or steps on it.